


Family Ties: Puzzle Pieces

by orphan_account



Series: TMNT AU: Family Ties [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Foot Raph, M/M, Mikey and Donnie will get their original names later, Mutant Karai, Other, Scientist Donnie, T-Cest, TMNT AU, White King Mikey, its gonna be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Splinter managed to get his daughter back and escape. He managed to live on the down-low in New York before he runs into trouble with some men in black. In the confusion he escapes with his daughter and only one of the tots. He and his daughter must go into hiding with their newest addition. One tot is found by a kind-hearted scientist and taken under his wing. Another tot is found by Oroku Saki who had come to New York based on rumors and sightings of the Hamatos. Our last tot is taken to Dimension X before being rescued by a Croc and the Utrom. As they grow they will encounter one another and begin to piece together the puzzle that had been created all those years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TMNT. But I really wish. This was just me being bored in my psychology class.

Charaters: Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Splinter, Karai (Will be refered to as Miwa), Shredder, Rockwell, Utrom, Kraang, Leatherhead

Pairings: None as of this chapter

Chapter Rating: G

 

Hamato Yoshi had bumped into a black suited man as he walked with his daughter Miwa. He paused an uneasy feeling washing over him as he paused with his daughter. It’s been five years since his former brother and best friend had come to his home and stricken down his beautiful wife Tang Shen. Yoshi had been lucky enough to have been able to take his daughter from the Shredder’s grasp before losing her for good. Yoshi had taken what he could before heading to America with his daughter.

Their new life in New York was simple and quiet. For days now his daughter had been asking for a pet and he finally caved in. They went through the entire process looking over animals. Miwa had wanted a snake holding it out to her father, but they both compromised with a turtle. Yoshi picked them up one at a time in his hand. There were four of them and not having the heart to separate them, the two took the four all together Yoshi setting them back into the glass tank. The two left the pet store with the turtles in hand when they bumped into one of the men.

 As the four men passed in front of an alley and disappeared the man decided to investigate. He paused looking down at his daughter quickly and then back at the scene. “Is something wrong father?” came the soft voice of his daughter.

Making up his mind, he kneeled down and set the glass tank in Miwa’s hands. “Miwa I need you to hold them while I go and see what these men are up to. Something is not quite right. Please stay close but out of sight”  
  
Miwa grinned and nodded and held the turtles close by with a quick “Yes father.” The girl watching as her father walked towards the alley.

Yoshi smiled fondly before turning his attention back to the scene and quietly snuck by to investigate. He quietly snuck and peeked around the corner his daughter close behind but at a safe distance. He watched as the men gathered together near the other side of the alley. A van pulling in, a few more black suited men came out as they opened up the back of the van. The two humans watched in silence as a strange green light came from a canister they were trading off. He held his breath as he heard the men talk to each other.

“The ones called scientists from the facility which is called laboratory, have confirmed that the substance in the object called canister is indeed what the scientist have been creating to create. The substance that has now been called mutagen is now in what is known as final stage” They spoke to one another in a strange way. Not wanting to get caught in cross fire Yoshi backed up to pick up Miwa before a sharp squeak echoed in the alley. He had stepped on a rat.

The identical faces snapped back and spotted the two humans and turned in synchronization. “Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you. So this will not a place that you’ll be leaving.” Yoshi backed up looking back to see Miwa hidden slightly before getting into stance and glaring. 

“I fear that is not the case. It is you that will not be leaving here.” Yoshi stood his ground as the suited men rushed him. He threw punches and kicked them sending them back. Everything seemed to be in Yoshi’s favor before he sent the canister flying. He froze seeing the object fly back down towards him and his daughter. He turned to shield Miwa as the canister hit the ground covering both Yoshi and his daughter.  
  
The substance seemed to burn causing the young five-year-old to drop the glass tank as the pain over took her body letting out a shriek. Yoshi also in pain fell to his knees as he cried out. Their bodies morphing as the substance mutated their DNA. Yoshi looked at himself in shock before looking to his daughter whose skin became a milky white and scale-like and eyes an emerald green. He heard soft cooing spotting a small green form in the mess. In the confusion without a word or second thought Splinter picked up his daughter and the green form and darted off to his current home, unknowingly leaving behind three others.

As the substance began changing the other three the black suited men managed to grab one and take off. The other two morphed into small children like forms before one crawled towards the end of the alley and the other in the other direction of the street.

* * *

 

As Yoshi reached his home, he entered quickly and locked the doors. He closed the blinds and curtains holding the two forms close. Yoshi entered the bedroom where he set both forms on the bed. He looked over his daughter who seemed to be back to normal save for her eyes. He looked her over before pulling her close. He looked at the small green form. His eyes widening as he took in the shell and the green skin. His chest tightening as he took in the form of the small turtle child laying on the bed unconscious. He recalled then and there that he had been bringing home for turtles and instead now had one. Where had the others gone?

At that moment dark blue eyes opened and met with Splinter’s. Splinter named the smaller turtle Hamato Leonardo.

* * *

 

The small chocolate eyed turtle wandered as he crawled through the crowded streets unnoticed by uncaring pedestrians. He crawled in and out of alleys eyes curious and taking in everything. He crawled, touched, poked and prodded at what he could. He stayed away from the big large giants that walked and talked his instincts telling him so.

He was now near a building and was playing with the metals and discarded tools when a soft voice made the tot freeze. “Oh my…” The voice of a male that had come out for a break whispered as he spotted the small creature. Sensing potential danger, the small tot tried crawling away before being picked up by this terrifying giant. “What sort of specimen is this?” the man whispered to himself before freezing, seeing the wide terrified brown eyes staring back at him he felt an uneasiness fall upon him. “My word… why you are just a child…”

The professor looked around before bundling the tot up in his lab coat heading inside. “Well, can’t have you wandering around on your own… No telling what the other colleagues will do to you if they were to find you…” The man smiled slightly at the small tot. “My name is Tyler Rockwell Little one. I will do my best to care for you… But in return you must behave. The world here is quite a cruel place.”  
  
The small tot couldn’t help but smile at the kind tone of the scientist and let out a soft coo as he was whisked into the building belonging to the scientist. He was later named Archimedes Rockwell.

* * *

 

Green eyes look around as they explore the underground of the city. The small tot crawling through the sewers taking in the dark walls and damp interior. He made his way toward the noises he was hearing. Sharp clangs of metals and yelling. He found himself upside down as he was face to face with another. The small tot stared back at the dark black eyes before he found himself right side up peering at the scars and look of confusion of the man holding him.

“What are you?” The man mumbled as he looked the child over. Staring deep into the green eyes of the smaller something caught his eyes before the man sighed. “Enough” The loud sounds silenced as he nodded to himself holding the tot properly. “We are done here. We have important matters to deal with back in japan. Hamato Yoshi is not here from the looks of it.” The man looked over the small tot in his arms and a wicked grin spread on his face “Perhaps this creature will be of use after all” He cradled the tot and began walking out of the dark into the streets.  
  
“I believe I have found myself a weapon. Foot ninjas move out.”  
  
The ninja walked with their master with a unanimous “Hai Master Shredder”

Saki took the child back to Japan to train and discipline him. Time passed, the two grew close to one another in a way. Oroku Saki named the child Oroku Raphael before naming him the heir to the Foot Clan.

* * *

 

The final turtle was taken back to a Kraang facility where his body was put in suspension until they could find use of him. Body frozen in time for centuries as the Kraang began to experiment in order to identify the mutant being and possibly create a weapon as they adapted the creature’s lung to be able to breath the toxic air of Dimension X as well. They tampered with the tot’s brain finding that the ooze had created an Utrom like mindset. They found a well of potential in this creature that could possibly help the Kraang overtake the human earth.

One day a prisoner broke out, a large crocodile with the help of a rebellion group known as the Utrom Council. Knowing of the Kraang’s plans they broke into the lab, unfroze and took the small turtle tot and fled into Dimension X. The UC could not let this child fall back into the hands of the Kraang and thus took both creatures back to their cloaked base. They set the child down and managed to pry him away from the larger creature holding him.

It was at the Utrom base when bright blue eyes finally opened and a small being took his first breath. His bright curious eyes took in the forms of a large croc, two women in white and a man in black clad suit. Sensing no harm, the turtle tot cooed softly as the members of the UC rebellion looked at one another, then to the croc before they welcomed both creatures into the rebellion. “The Utrom council has reached an agreement that the Queen and the Bishop will care for the little creature alongside the new ally. The new ally shall take place of the former Knight, in honor for rescuing the queen and the small infant creature”

The baby turtle seemed to like the idea, though his mid could not have possibly been able to understand at the time, and cooed and smiled at the three figures who hovered over him. As time went on they named the child The White King.

* * *

 

As fate would have it the four would slowly find themselves seeing each other once again. And slowly they would begin to piece themselves back together…

 

**_To be continued… Maybe..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Honestly this is going to be slow so bare with me.


End file.
